


Sasuke and Itachi's time alone

by nortonn_nz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Family Bonding, Incest, M/M, Orgasm, School, Sibling Incest, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, itachi uchiha - Freeform, learning, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nortonn_nz/pseuds/nortonn_nz
Summary: Itachi looks after his younger brother Sasuke in the evenings. Sasuke has been learning about the human form at the academy and wants to learn more.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Sasuke and Itachi's time alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the Kudo out there! Comments are my crack, but I can appreciate this kind of writing is quite taboo so people are less inclined to comment. I would still love to know peoples thoughts on it, where I can improve or whether you want more. Or you could just call me a degenerate, I'll accept it all!
> 
> This is an adaptation of a real world fictional story into the Naruto world. This will most likely be a one parter, hope you enjoy. :)

Brotherly Love

My name is Sasuke and I am 11. I am a member of the Uchiha clan, along with the rest of my family, and my brother. My parents are nobles, and so didn't spend a lot of time at home, my brother would look after me in the evenings. I looked up to him a lot, I was fascinated with him who I idolized at that age. When he would come home, he would often meditate on the day gone past. I would watch him intently, quietly, as he did his daily ritual, however today I had a little extra on my mind. 

Life as a teen was hard for my brother, Itachi. He had a difficult upbringing, and now a ninja was trying to make the most of a bad hand. He had excelled above his peers and became a Genin earlier than most, and had only recently graduated. This put him into missions sometimes earlier than his still young life prepared for, which was taking its toll on him physically and mentally. Nevertheless after his studies and missions, he would look after me in the evenings when he could. At 15 he was just old enough to baby sit me for the night. 

We didn't have the typical sibling rivalry many families had, he looked after me despite the nature of the life he was living. I think I had a little more respect for my brother since he looked after me for a large portion of my life, and being a Genin at such an early age, I hoped to follow in his footsteps. 

In my academy lessons we had just started learning about the body of a ninja, the make up of it, the muscles and everything else. I had my own body but with few friends, never had a lot of other examples to look at. The diagrams were detailed, and explained the changes one goes through in early development. The skipped on the more 'private' areas, saying we would learn about that when we were older. I hadn't yet experienced any changes to my body that they mentioned, but I suspected my brother had. His face was much more manly than mine, and I had seen he had muscles, and some hair as the lesson described. However I needed to know more, I needed to how this would effect me, and I needed to learn more than my peers. 

I was just so curious with the fact that he was a more grown up version of me. Sometimes when he would meditate or rest he would be wearing a little less, giving me a better look at his body. He had hairy legs up to his knees and a line of hair that went from his belly button down inside his boxers. I had a good idea what was down there too. He had not yet started to shave his face, but he must be getting close. 

One day he was dozing off after a harder day than usual, so I took the opportunity to study his shirtless body. It was a particularly hot day and he had stripped down to just his boxers. I thought he had dozed off but after I had been looking for only a few moments he opened his eyes and stared straight at me. I went red with embarrassment. I had been caught, and knowing my brother he wouldn't let this go easy.

"What do you think you are looking at?" Itachi asked with a accusatory glare.

"Nothing" I replied quickly looking away.

"Don't bullshit me. You were looking at me. You are always looking at me. Why?"

"I just like looking at what I'm going to be going through one day. The changes and puberty I mean.."

Itachi laughed. "You aren't scared of puberty are you? You'll have to go through it eventually”

"No I'm not scared at all. I just want to see what I'm in for. You..I mean..it looks like I will become much stronger. We have been learning about it in school”

My brother grinned a cheeky grin, "Well you must not be able to see much from over there. Come over here and take a closer look of you want"

I slid over and got on the floor next to him. He wasn't an overly muscled guy, but there was certainly definition; he wasn't skinny or fat. I looked at his still shirtless body, taking in the nooks and blemishes I hadn't noticed before. I could smell my brother’s unique smell. A mixture of sweat, blood, and musk. 

"You can touch me if you like." he said. Was this my still my brother talking?!

I reached over and awkwardly ran my hands across his arms. They were firm, and had little tiny brown hairs on them. I lifted the arm closest with me a little, and looked inside his armpit. There was a small tuft of hair starting to sprout inside. 

Next I moved onto his chest, and ran my hands down it. Besides the faint line of hair from his belly button downward he was perfectly smooth. His nipples were sticking out as I could feel then as I rubbed my hands over his chest. Next I grasped his leg and felt the hair on his legs in my palms of my hand. I ran my hands up his shins and up to his knees, continuing up his full thighs stopping at his boxers, which started about half way down his legs.

"Thanks Itachi" I smiled at him, now satisfied. "I promise I won't look at you from now on. I just needed to see.."

"That's it? That's as far as you want to go?" Itachi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. At school they said the rest was private, and that we would learn about it when we were older. "

At 11, I knew what I had going on down there, and I had been to some spa's to see others, but I had never seen Itachi completely nude. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see the whole package but was afraid of what Itachi's reaction would be if I asked. That is why I was so shocked by the next thing he said. 

"I think that since you have come this far you should go the whole distance. You haven't even looked at the main event.” 

Never in a million years would I have thought Itachi would suggest me to do this. I swallowed hard. I knew what he was getting at. Every instinct in my body told me no, but he was right. I wanted to see it, and the noticeable bulge in my brothers boxers told me he wanted me too as well. 

My hands were shaking, I tucked my fingers under the very top of the waistband of his underwear, a little afraid that it could be all over if I seemed too eager. I eased his boxers down; pausing slightly as his pubic hair appeared over the top. To my eleven year old eyes it looked like a forest which just kept going. I kept drawing them down continuing to expose his teenage cock. His generous bush was flourishing with teenage gusto, covering just under his band to to the root of his cock. The shaft was hairless, and he had a small tiny hairs on his balls. Not quite fully hard, it lay lazily on its side, but quickly hardening. At hard he was at just under six inches. He was uncircumcised like me I thought to myself. I stared at his tool, my eyes feeling like they were about to pop out of my head. 

Then I did something I don't even think he expected, but since I had a good idea what he wanted me to do next, I thought this would come in turn anyway. Taking a deep breath I figured it was now or never. I threw caution to the wind and leaned over and pushed my nose between his furry balls and inhaled long and hard smelling my brother’s sweaty sack. It smelled moist and musty. I think I even shocked myself when I did it, not thinking of the consequences. Realizing I had just put my face to my brothers penis and sniffed it full on, I quickly pulled away.

"Like it?" my brother laughed.

“It smells weird.”

“Well that'll be because I didn't shower yet.”

I bent down again taking another whiff of what I could only describe as his manly scent, from the very base of his balls.

"How much further do you expect me to go?" I asked with my face still down there.

"How far do you want to?" Itachi replied, his now aching cock steely hard against his belly. 

I shuffled around to the front of him, as he laid down on his back. He spread his legs to give me room as I crawled up between his legs. His rock hard cock was only a short distance from my face, his dick now hard against his tummy and his balls tight. I reached my hands out and wrapped them around the base of his dick, pulling his erection down. I shut my eyes and slowly moved closer, opening my mouth, trying to avoid letting it make contact with my mouth for as long as possible, even though I was going to be drinking from it anyway. 

I closed my lips around it. I could feel the head getting deeper in my mouth and resting on my tongue. His shaft was hot, I could feel the blood being pumped into it, it tasted salty and sweaty. I slid down it as far as I could, keeping my hands around it. I breathed deep before taking my first slight suck. 

My brother tensed up even at that small gesture. With my grip still in place I started to suck on him as if I was a baby sucking on a milk bottle. My brother clenched his hands around the ends of the chair arms and moaned. I went from sucking on his whole cock, to pulling it out and sucking with all my might on the very end, then back down again. His body tensed again as I tried my best to satisfy him, and ignore what I was really doing at the same time. His dick was soaked from being in my mouth, and my mouth and nose was full of my brother’s smell. Itachi's body continue to lurch and his dick continued to harden. I had only recently learned of semen and cum so was pretty sure I knew what was coming next. 

With a sudden thrust my brother drove his penis right into my mouth, and began pumping his cum inside me. I jumped, and tried to get away, but my brother held my head in place as he finished injecting my mouth with his juices. I made a muffled sound as my mouth filled to capacity with his sexual fluids. He told me to swallow it. Every instinct in my body told me not to, but if I didn't my brother might get mad. I swallowed. My brother must have ejaculated at least seven times. It was a strange taste; his sperm was sweet and silky yet salty and sour. I could feel the slime coating my teeth as I tried to lick the remnants out of my mouth. Itachi maintained his hold on me until he had finished and had gone limp. 

"That...was..fantastic" he gasped.

My face had gone red from embarrassment, still trying to grasp what I had just done to my brother. "It was OK" I replied.

"Would you do it again if I asked?" His dick now lay limp against his groin, a little bit of drool at the top. The angle was like it was staring back at me, as if it was also expecting an answer.

"I guess. If you wanted me to I would. "

"You’re a great brother Sasuke, that would help me a lot. Tomorrow we'll do it again when I get home okay?"

"OK."

From then on, when he returned home to meditate or rest he would get me to suck his cock. Usually while meditating I would suck him, he said it made it easier to shut out the rest of the world around him. Sometimes he would get me to keep sucking for 20-40 minutes, shooting his load several times. He would simply tell me to keep sucking after he had gone limp and he would eventually go hard again for another round. Often during the second session it would take a while, and he would fall asleep with my lips around his penis, only to wake up again when he was about to cum. I had become a servant to his dick.

And suggestions/comments/feedback send to shutup_nz@hotmail.com


End file.
